For the Love of Fire and Water
by Master of the sewer
Summary: My name is Roselix. I live in Maine. Like all normal kids I have a school to go to. It had been a week since my arrival. I thought I was normal..but something happened that I could not believe.
1. A Light to a New Pathway

Hello, I have been so busy lately. Ya know vacation and all that joy. One day I was just thinking and I came up with the idea for this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it because I worked on it for a whole week. XD (as usual I edit to much of my fanfiction). I am a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to writing..You can thank gaiaonline for that. Back to the disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the worlds that may appear here. (which I will only say once) If I did own it then terrible things will ensue.

**Special thanks to:** _Allyson (** who did the editing of Axel's lines**) and_  
_Yukaido (**who did the rest of the edits**) _

**Title:** For the Love of Fire and Water  
**Rated:** T  
**Summary:** My name is Roselix. I live in Maine. I haven't lived here for long. It had been a week since my arrival. I didn't think that Maine was a strange place but something happened that I could not believe.

* * *

Warnings: spoilers

-chapter one-  
-A light to a new pathway-

_My name is Roselix. I live in Maine. I haven't lived here for long. It was recent that I just moved in. Like all normal kids I have a school to go to. It had been a week since my arrival. I thought I was normal...but something happened that I could not believe._

I got up in the morning, a haze covering my mind. My light blue hair reached the middle of my back. I usually braid it before bed. I took the braid out. I sat up, my quilt slipped off my shoulders. I grabbed ahold of the blanket and pulled it off my legs. I put my feet to the side. The alarm clock said that I had twenty minutes until my bus arrived to pick me up. I sighed, and walked over to my drawer. It was time to get ready for school.

It was raining; it was probably the only thing that caught my attention all day. I had been sitting in a boring history classroom for about thirty minutes. There were twenty other students in the room. We had special desks. We had the "High School" Desk; the type of desk where the chair and desk were connected by a metal bar. The worst desks ever invented.. You could never adjust those things or sit in a comfortable position for long. They were so annoying.

I had been staring out a window. Watching as the rain hit the ground. The teacher was giving a nice little lecture. I wasn't paying attention to it. I was betting that no one was. It would probably be on a test somewhere later but I didn't care too much. I kept staring out a window. There was something outside under a tree that caught my attention. There was a small black creature with yellow-beady eyes. I stared at it. I wondered why it was there. It seemed to have seen me; it started to walk toward the window. I wondered if it was a good idea to point it out to someone else. I didn't though. I just watched it in full curiosity. It was a foot from the window when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see who it was, and maybe tell them to let me go. What I saw was a man in a black cloak wearing a black hood. I was about to say something when the male pulled me out of my seat.

"**We have to get out of here**." He was suddenly dragging me out of the classroom. The funny thing was that no one seemed to notice. Not a person looked my way. The lesson was never interrupted. I stopped paying attention because I was having trouble keeping pace with this stranger. I didn't understand what he was doing here. I didn't get a single thing that was happening around me. I had lived a normal life up to today. What in the world was going on?  
My light blue hair was flowing behind me as I ran. The person dragging me had a tight grip on my wrist as he pulled me along. I could hear the sound of glass breaking behind me. I was confused and the silence between me and the stranger pulling me along wasn't helping things. I had enough of the silence.

"**Where are you taking me?**" I asked, but the stranger seemed to have ignored my question. He didn't even turn to look at me. I was wondering what the problem was with this guy. We suddenly sped up running down the hallway. He stopped suddenly and I tripped, falling to the ground. He was about to help me up. That was when I noticed everything behind me was turning into the darkness, those black creatures swarming in it. Then all I could see was only him and I. There was nothing but pitch-blackness and those creatures. The stranger put his hood down. The first thing I saw was his spiky blonde hair then his clear blue eyes. He turned toward the creatures and stuck his hand out. It was like he had summoned these Key blades, one for each hand.

These blades looked like keys with handles and they were different colors and had different designs. His expression was serious. I didn't have any idea what was going on. I blinked. The small black creatures were staring at me. Like they were hungry for me or something. I didn't get it, but some of them jumped at the male standing in front of me. He twirled the Keyblades in his hands and cut through each of those creatures that jumped at him. I tried to comprehend what was going on. I got nowhere. I turned to glance behind me. Some of those creature appeared behind me, it was like some kind of magic. I raised my hands and covered my face for protection. When I noticed that they hadn't attacked me, I looked up to see the male I had seen earlier cut them in half. He had a smirk on his face as I looked up in amazement. The male looked behind me, just as metal weapons with fire shooting out of them cut through the remaining heartless. I turned to the look in the direction the weapons came from. It was a man with spiked red hair; the spikes in his hair were four times the size of the first male..

"**Man, oh man, Roxas. You sure took your time**." the man remarked, Roxas's keyblades seeming to vanish. Roxas walked up to the new arrival.

"**I had to make sure that she was safe**." They both looked at me at the same time. I blushed, all this over me? Of course I had no idea what was going on. Why I was involved or what the hell was going to happen next. Heck, no one had helped me off the ground yet.

"**Hey, you two, what the fuck is going on?**" I shouted in question, I was a bit frustrated. My home had just disappeared into nothingness, I was attacked by some random creatures and total strangers just saved my life. I had the right to be upset. If that was too simple, some more of those damn creatures came out of nowhere. I really felt like punching someone.

"**Now, now, watch that tongue..**" The red haired stranger told me as he looked into my eyes. He pointed back at the black creatures. "**I'm Axel and those things are heartless, got it memorized**?" He smirked at me, I glared at him. Roxas shook his head, and summoned his Keyblades. He turned to begin attacking the heartless. I stared then decided it was time to get up. I slowly got up, and I dusted myself off. By the time I was done, Roxas had defeated the heartless. Axel and Roxas were whispering something to each other. I had no idea what they were saying. The heartless were going to come back again and they weren't even paying attention. I sighed; it looked like I was going to have to take the nice approach to this.

"**Dudes, what's going on**?" I crossed my arms around my chest as I walked toward them. Roxas and Axel separated from their whispering.

"**You see we have to get out of here before anymore of the heartless show up**." Roxas explained walking toward me. "**The only thing is that, our powers aren't working as well as we had hoped**." He ran a hand through his bangs as if in thought.

"**So, 'til we figure out something, we are stuck here, you see**." Axel added, pointing at his head with his hand. I looked around. There wasn't much to work with. There was an obvious darkness that seemed to never end. I discreetly began walking in one direction. I didn't even bother to look behind me, but I knew those two were following me.

'_If I was a door in the middle of darkness where would I be_?' I thought as I walked, looking around the darkness. I had no idea where I was going. Then something scraped into my ankle. My instant reaction was to kick the thing in the face. After I kicked it backward, I realized it was a heartless. Axel's weapons came out of nowhere and killed them. I was glad he was there and all, but I didn't know what was going on for the hell of me. I reached down at my ankle to check the damage. There were scratch marks there. They weren't as painful as they had been in the first place, but they did sting a little. I sighed and kept walking.

It had been some time since the last attack. Roxas and Axel were walking a few feet behind me. Not too far or too close. They weren't talking nor was I. I honestly wanted to get the hell out of this place. It felt almost like I was never going to see light again. It was like the darkness was coming into me. It was terrible and I was getting cold. I should have thought of grabbing a jacket this morning. I don't know what stopped me. It was raining and all. Then something hit me. I was thrown backwards onto the floor. The thing I hit was hard. It was like Iron or something. Roxas came toward me and reached out his hand. I blushed, as I took his hand and he helped me up. Axel walked up toward the solid surface that I was knocked backward by. He knocked on it. It didn't sound hollow. It sounded pretty hard. I was amazed that I didn't have any physical injuries.

"**What's this**?" Axel asked in an astounded voice, like it was something he had been expecting. "**Roxas, you know what this is**." It was a statement; whatever it was, Roxas did not respond. One of his Keyblades appeared in his hand and he pointed it at the hard surface. A light shot out of it. I could see an arch with a door, with a giant keyhole in the middle of it. When the light hit it, there was a clicking noise and the doors opened up to a bright light. I blinked; I wanted to stare at it longer but Roxas dragged me into the door way. I was unsure of what I was about to face but it had to be better than the world of darkness. The door shut behind us, and then it vanished. There was no going back, no anything. I was stuck with Axel and Roxas, where ever I was.


	2. The Wasp and The Hive

**Hello again. I seem to be lacking reviews! TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER! Originally I was going to start in FF X but I changed my mind! So here we go! This is probably my longest typed fanfic! So enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_-The Wasp and the Hive-_

_It began quickly, my world was covered with darkness. I was saved by two mysterious people in cloaks. One was named Roxas, who wielded keyblades and the other was Axel, who's weaons are known as Chakram. I a seventeen year old was sucked into this world of heartless. I am Roselix or Rose for short. I have no idea why I was saved rahter than some other person, but whatever it is it better be important. _

The first thing I saw after the blinding light after stepping through the door, Roxas still on my arm, was a giant castle. It would have amazed me if it was an ordinary castle. With ordanary things flying around a castle. However what I saw was teens flying on broom sticks. I palmed myself the forehead and sighed. '_why of all worlds did I have to end up in Harry Potter?'_ As if I hadn't heard enough of it already, with the new movie release. One glance at Axel and roxas and I could tell they had no idea where they were or why people were flying around on broomsticks. Roxas was giving me a concerned look because I had purposely whacked myself in the head.

"**You guys, we are in the fun magical world of Harry Potter. The one with the boy who has glasses and a scar on his head.**" I explained, I felt so determined to get the heck out of there. Out and far, far, away. Axel was stroking his chin in thought as he obsereved the flying teens. I loked to Roxas who just shrugged. It seemed I was the only one who was going to have any idea how to get out of this alive. Just my luck. I folded my arms, and gestered the two to follow me. I knew exactly where the headmaster's office was and I knew who the head master was. So I began walking. What caught me off gaurd was a short black-haired fifth year with greecee black hair. I thought it was Snape I shook my head in disbelief until I saw his eyes I knew right there and then that it was Snape and I was in the past of the Harry Potter series and that Harry Potter had yet to exsist.

"**So where's this 'Harry Potter?'"** Axel asked, looking right at Snape with a scowl on his face. '_That dude needs better hair products.'_ Roxas was walking his hands behind his head. Like he had no care in the world, _of course he didn't_. As we walked past the Young Snape, got up.

"**Who are you? You shouldn't be here.**" Obviously he noticed that we weren't wearing the uniforms or anything. We stuck out like a sore thumb. I hestitated to reply unsure what to say. He looked at us with Suspision.

"**We got lost.**" Roxas said cooly, Axel shook his head. I agreed that it was a lame excuse to give someone. Snapes expression changed to curiousity.

"**Lost how?**" He had his arms crossed. Maybe he was trying to look threatening. It would make sence. I remembered how the book said her was teased in his years at hogwarts. I felt bad for the guy. So I was going to be honest and tell him when Axel cut me off.

"**You see, there are worlds out there beside this one. Some of them were captured by the darkness. On our way to get away from the darkness we arrived in this world, got it?**" Axel looked kinda annoyed, for a good reason though. I just had the feeling that Snape was never going to stop asking questions. seriously, we had better thing to do. Like maybe talk to Dumbledore. I bet he knew how to get out of here. Our conversation was cut off by another person. One that I surprised to hear.

"**What have we got here, slimy?**" Serious Black asked, as he was followed by James, Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. I couldn't help but glare at Peter, James gave me a funny look. If he knew what was going to happen in the future than he would be thanking me. Instead, he decided to glare at me. I didn't care. Peter was the one who was going to get them all killed. _If only they knew_.

"**Shut up, it's none of your buisness.**" Scowled Snape, he glared in hatred at the four of them. Sirius whipped his wand out of his cloak faster than anyone could blink. He pointed it directly at Snape's chin. He had a wild look on his face. Peter trembled at the sight of the angry Sirius. I just casually flicked a hand through my hair. Honestly, Sirius was quite hot in this manner. As long as he wasn't pissed at me that is.

"**Wait, you sure you wanna kill each other in front of the school?**" Axel asked, pointing at the tall castle. I hadn't mentioned that yet. Axel sure caught on quick. Roxas moved his hands down to his sides. He looked at James and the crew.

"**What did he ever do to you?**" He asked coldly, there was a bitter look in his eyes. That startled me, he seemed to be more carefree than anyone around. Sirius turned his wand and pointed it at Roxas. That was it I had it. This guy was acting more like a jerky teenager than he should be. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"**Don't you dare!**" I shouted through clentched teeth. I was angry, more angry than I had been all day. Sirius look dumbfounded by what I just did. James and lupin exchanged glances. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Peter take a step backward. I smirked, I had done something to make Peter slightly fear me. Snape on the other hand had a shocked expression on his face. For once in his bloody life someone had saved him from the James gang. It was then that I realized defying them probably meant some kind of consequences. Suddenly I was aware of three other wands pointing in my direction. '_Crap...'_

Axel and Roxas took their fighting stances in front of me. Roxas had his two keyblades, and Axel is Chakram. The wizards stared at the mysterious weapons. Roxas and Axle both had angry, and bitter expressions on their faces.

"**You hurt her, you die, got it, bitches.**" Axel souded cold, his eyes even showed the bitter anger that was swelling inside him. Roxas nodded in agreement. For a moment the wizards did nothing. I turned to Snape.

"**You'll be safer if you get out of here..**" I told him, Snape nodded and ran into the school far away from the frey. Sirius walked next to his friends and they fromed a half circle pointing their wands at Axel and Roxas. I just wished there was something I could do besides just stand there looking like an idiot.


End file.
